The Fluff Thief
by NextGeneration18
Summary: Jesse gets a midnight snack and Cisco joins her and talks with her for a while. REALLY lame summery, I know. Jesse/Cisco QuickVibe one-shot. My first Flash fic.
**Hi, y'all! I know in cannon Jesse's probably going to be going with Wally, but I've always thought she would be good for Cisco. They balance each other out, would look kind of good together, and, let's face it: Cisco and Harry already have the in-law relationship down to a T! Besides, don't you think Cisco deserves a good girl? Especially after what happened with Kendra?** **L**

 **So, anyway, I've been thinking about doing a Cisco/Jesse fic ever since that King Shark episode, maybe even before, and it's been coming to my mind again; I just needed a story to go with the pairing. Something came to me while I was doing dishes of all things (don't ask me how I got inspired to go with this story 'cause I even don't), and it just kind of kept spinning on and off throughout the day.**

 **I don't own Flash, or it's characters, TV or otherwise. If I did, there would be more chemistry between Cisco and Jesse, and Caitlin would get a break and find a guy who wouldn't die or turn out to be evil.**

 **This takes place sometime after the episode when Barry's father dies, only in this story, he's not dead.**

* * *

Jesse Wells quietly stole into the kitchen for her favorite midnight snack, careful not to wake her father or Cisco up; the floors tended to echo.

She tip-toed to the silverware drawer and carefully opened it and grabbed a knife and spoon then with equal caution, closed the drawer back up.

After setting the knife and spoon on the counter, she tip-toed to the cabinets and opened two of the doors and reached for her snack of choice: peanut butter and marshmallow fluff.

Once she placed both jars on the counter, she opened the refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of milk off of the top shelf and poured herself a glass after grabbing a cup.

Instead of putting the milk away, she left the gallon on the counter and opened both the jars of peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. She spooned some of the fluff and used to butter knife to swirl just enough peanut butter into the sticky glob on the spoon. Leaning her back on the counter, Jesse began to eat off the spoon and closed her eyes and moaned as her sweet tooth needs were being met.

"Ah-ha!"

Jesse's eyes snapped open to find a light being shone on her and turned her head to see Cisco Ramon with a lit flashlight in his hands wearing his pac-man pajamas.

"I _knew_ there was a reason the marshmallow fluff was going missing and I was right; it was you all along, Jesse Wells. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her mouth still on the spoon, Jesse flashed Cisco an angelic, but guilty-as-sin smile.

"We don't have this stuff on Earth 2," she said after taking a sip of milk.

"Ha ha; _nice_ one. If you think you can pull another fast one on me, you're-wait, you're not kidding are you?" He turned off his flashlight.

Jesse shook her head.

"Nope."

"What kind of sad state _is_ your earth in exactly?" Cisco looked stunned, his mouth hung open.

Jesse shrugged.

"A slightly healthier one for starters, but still lacking something nonetheless."

"No kidding." Cisco walked over to the silverware drawer and took out a couple of knives and pulled a plate out from the cabinet above.

"Hungry yourself?"

"Mhmm. If the fluff is going to keep rapidly disappearing like this, I'd better get some while I still can." He walked over to another cabinet and pulled a loaf of bread off of one of the shelves, "We make sandwiches with that stuff, you know."

"I know," Jesse smiled, "I've seen you." If she were completely honest, she noticed that Cisco did quite a few things because she was watching him all the time, but she decided not to mention that.

"So you just like your stuff raw, off the spoon and not on the bread?" Cisco leaned his back against the counter next to her and began to make his sandwich.

"To tell you the truth, I don't like sandwiches all that much; unless if we're talking about a sub, then I'm in. But as a whole," she shrugged, "never been my kind of snack or meal."

She licked more peanut butter and fluff off of her spoon.

Cisco folded the bread and took a bite then poured himself a glass of milk while he was chewing.

"How did you figure out it was me stealing the fluff?" Jesse asked after Cisco washed down his mouthful.

He chuckled.

"Well, Barry would've eaten the whole thing and your dad and Caitlin are superstitious of sugar of any kind which would leave out you. Besides, it all started disappearing when you arrived on the scene."

"Whoops."

"No kidding." Cisco took a bite out of his sandwich leaving Jesse to think of what to say next. It has always been difficult for her to think of something to say around guys' she liked.

"So how's your head after that whole high pitched frequency thing?" She looked up to see Cisco looking at her concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," Jesse smiled and looked down at the tile floor, "I think it's my dad we should be worried about; I've seen him popping aspirins ever since."

Cisco smiled.

"You've got a great dad."

"You really think so? You guys fight, like, all the time."

He shrugged.

"Sure, but that doesn't he's not a good dad; our personalities just clash, that's all."

"He'll just tell you he was doing what every father would do for his kid."

Cisco frowned.

"Not all of them."

Jesse thought about it for a moment and wondered if Cisco had one of those fathers.

"I suppose you're right." she said.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure my parents love me; they just love my older brother Dante more."

"Why?" Jesse was confused, "I love you." Her face turned red and she nearly dropped her spoon as she tried to recover herself as Cisco's face took on a shocked look.

"Not in that way, mind you! I just meant you're just as good as he is. We all love you, Cisco."

Cisco smiled.

"It's alright; I never got it myself, quite honestly. And I'm not saying that because I'm his brother or anything. It's just the way things are at my place."

"Well that 'place' stinks. You deserve to be loved just as you are right here like everyone else." With a spark of indignation at his family, she finished off her spoon and downed the rest of her glass of milk. She set her glass down on the counter, crossed her arms and looked at her companion who was still smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jesse tilted her head at him. "You're smiling about _something_."

"No, I swear," Cisco held up one hand and started to laugh, "It's nothing."

Jesse laughed.

"Okay…if you say so."

It was silent between the two of them for a moment and Jesse smiled and reached for the fluff container and heard it scrape on the counter and realized she hadn't even reached it. She looked up to see Cisco dragging it slowly out of her reach an evil grin on his face.

"Hey," she said softly not wanting to be too loud.

"How much is left anyway?" Cisco looked into the container, "Geez Louise, Jesse; you've got cavities yet?"

Jessie touched the container just as Cisco lifted it above his head a playful grin on his face.

"Ah-ah; no grabbing. What, you're going to give me choco Bambi eyes now, is that how your dad raised you?"

Jesse tilted her head and reached up and grabbed his wrist and found herself eye-to-eye with him on tip-toes.

"Please." she said locking eyes with him, "I'm not making Bambi eyes, really; they're just that big."

"No kidding," Cisco's face grew serious as if he were studying her eyes and Jesse felt her face heat up. Her heart rate picked up speed as time slowed down for her and she wondered what would happen next. She remembered to breathe and was unable to look away finding that she was hypnotized by his dark brown eyes.

"My arms are getting sore," She forced herself to say after a couple of minutes.

"Oh, okay." Cisco blinked and lowered the fluff container and handed it to Jesse. She took the container, not wanting any of it anymore. She put the container lid back on and looked up to see Cisco staring at her, his usual playfulness amiss.

"Well," he said, "I'd better…head back to bed. Won't want your dad to come in and get the wrong idea of why we're up." He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. Jesse felt her heart rate slow down but was still taking in deeper breaths.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." Cisco walked by her touching her shoulder on the way out.

Jesse felt confused as she cleaned off the counter. Why did he do that? Why had he looked at her like that? Why did he turn so serious so fast? Did he just connect the dots of her feelings for him? Was she that obvious?

Placing her dishes in the sink, she sighed and walked back to her room wondering if things between them would get weird for some unknown reason.

* * *

Harrison Wells, as usual, was up at 5:30AM following his vigorous schedule. He walked into the kitchen to make his morning coffee and get his day going. Ramon and Jesse probably wouldn't be up for another 4 to 5 hours so he had to be quiet.

As he rinsed out the coffee pot, he spot three butter knives, a spoon and two empty glasses in the sink.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. Barry had gone home early, Caitlin didn't like peanut butter and fluff and Wells had been the last one to do the dishes. He knew for a fact that those things hadn't been there when he went to bed the night before. So that would have to mean that Cisco and Jesse got up for a while _after_ he had gone to bed.

After he had gone to bed.

What the _heck_ were they doing after he had gone to bed?!

Setting the pot in the sink Harry walked into the next room where the cameras were located and looked over the footage of the night before.

Nothing at 12:30 or at 1...there at 1:15 was Jesse coming into the kitchen getting her snack. Cisco followed soon after. He watched as they talked standing a little to close to each other for his comfort. He wouldn't be ready if he saw something on these cameras at 5:30 in the morning before his cup of coffee. He watched a little more as Cisco played around with Jesse using the fluff container. Jesse grabbed his wrists and the two of them locked gazes. Harry leaned forward until his face was three inches away from the screens.

"Move away slowly from my daughter, Ramon like the man I know deep down you are," he muttered. He watched for the next 2 minutes as they just stood there locked in a gaze. Finally, Cisco lowered the container and gave it to Jesse. The air was different between the two of them; Harry was able to pick that up pretty fast. Cisco left the room placing his hand on her shoulder on the way out and Harry's overprotective-father-senses started tingling. He rapped his thumb on the computer. Jesse didn't look as happy as she cleaned up after she and Ramon. She looked confused if anything.

Harry felt his heart tug a little bit as he watched his daughter leave the room her arms around herself. He sat back in his chair and sighed rubbing one of his hands over his face.

He wasn't blind; he had noticed the glances Jesse gave Ramon when he wasn't looking. He wasn't quite sure how Cisco felt about her, but he had had his suspicions about in the past…

Whatever the case was, he was definitely going to keep his eyes on both of them from now on. And if something were to happen between them on camera, there would be Hades to pay for scaring him before morning coffee.

* * *

 **So…love it…hate it? I might be one of the few who ships these two, IDK. This was more boring than I imagined it to be, but I know in the past others have felt differently about my writing.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment! Constructive criticism is allowed but please no character bashing and/or foul language.**


End file.
